No es un heroe
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Spoilers del capitulo 4x16. La reaccion de Dean al saber que el rompio el primer sello.


**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene Spoilers del capitulo 4x16, asi que si no quieres enterarte de nada antes de verlo, cierra la ventanita ^^.

* * *

**One Shoot**

Tanto tiempo luchando contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, poniendo cada fragmento de su alma en la cacería, incluso…. Dejando de lado su vida para ayudar a rescatar las de otros y ahora, mientras está en la cama de un hospital ansiando sanar de las heridas físicas que le provoco Alastair después de que el mismo lo torturara; Castiel abre la boca para confirmarle que el demonio tenía razón.

"_Y está escrito que el primer sello se romperá cuando un hombre honrado derrame sangre en el infierno y mientras él se rompe, el sello se romperá"_ –la voz de Alastair resonaba en su cabeza, el mismo tono pausado y molesto, arrastrando las palabras por el simple goce de torturar los oídos del que lo escucha.

Su primera reacción fue pensar que era una mentira, los demonios mienten ¿no es así? Es por ello que no dejaba que Sammy se acercara demasiado a Ruby, pero… dentro de todo en el trasfondo de su mente la posibilidad de que no mintiera era viable y derrochadoramente dolorosa, quizá por ello no le sorprendió, no demasiado.

La mirada compasiva del ángel se poso sobre sus ojos, pero Dean no quería lastima, quería que le dijeran que todo era una horrible pesadilla, que despertaría en algún motel de cuarta al lado de Sam para seguir su camino en la búsqueda de Lilith, quería pensar que alguien más tenía la culpa, que él no había provocado la anticipación del apocalipsis. Que no había roto el primer sello dándoles así la autorización a los demonios para que comenzaran a trabajar en la liberación de Lucifer.

La respuesta afirmativa de Castiel le duele más que los golpes que atrofian su cuerpo, las lágrimas arden dentro de sus ojos y el lucha por contenerlas, pero la debilidad está presente y entonces…. Todo el odio que mantenía oculto sale a flote sin que pueda o quiera evitarlo.

-¿Por qué no me dejaron allí entonces? –pregunta con la voz llena de amargura y sintiendo que tiene toda la razón de estar molesto, si ya había roto el sello no era algo inteligente sacarlo del infierno, simplemente le costaba encontrar una razón coherente para ello.

-El hombre honrado que lo empieza, es el único que puede terminarlo. Tienes que detenerlo –la mente de Dean funciona demasiado rápido, apenas y logra asimilar algunas cosas cuando ya hay mucho más que entender.

-¿Lucifer? –pregunta con un nudo en la garganta que amenaza con convertirse en lagrimas en un corto periodo de tiempo. -¿El apocalipsis? –comienza a comprender de que se trata todo y la negación recae de nuevo en el.

El destino del mundo entero pende sobre sus hombros, lo ha hecho desde que Castiel lo saco del infierno, pero no se siente digno de ello, el solo es humano cualquiera, uno lo suficientemente estúpido como para desatar el apocalipsis sin saberlo, pero al fin y al cabo no es en sus venas donde corre sangre demoniaca, el nunca fue especial, es humano y los humanos no pueden contener a Lucifer.

-Entonces están jodidos –el ángel evita la mirada de Dean, es como si no se atreviera a discutir con él, como si tuviera miedo de decir una sola palabra de mas que rompa con la fuerza de voluntad con la que Dean mantiene sus ojos secos –No puedo hacerlo, Cas. Es demasiado grande. Alastair tenía razón no estoy del todo aquí. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte –las palabras abandonan sus labios y ahora es él quien evita la mirada de Castiel, estará derrumbado, será el culpable de que el mundo se destruya, pero no quiere perder lo poco que le queda de dignidad.

-Encuentra a alguien más. No soy yo. –el silencio desborda la habitación y al fin, las lagrimas corren libres por las mejillas de Dean, liberando un poco de la impotencia que su cuerpo no puede controlar, dejando que en esas gotas de agua salada, escape un poco de la culpabilidad que lo corroe. Porque después de todo, no puede ser él, solo es Dean Winchester, un cazador y un humano. El no es un héroe, nunca lo fue.

* * *

**NA:** Bueno, este fic tenia muchas ganas de escribirlo porque amo a Dean y quise explicar un poco como imagino que se siente al enterarse que el rompio el primer sello y que detener a Lucifer depende de el xDDD, pero.... yo no pienso que Dean no sea un Heroe, al contrario, creo que es el mejor ^^.


End file.
